The untitled Naruto story
by Shadowtails13
Summary: This is the unread, random Naruto story, the first 3 chapters are good, READ THE FOURTH! Rated for blood, language, and minor themes.
1. 1: Enter the Camping trip

**THE UNTITLED NARUTO STORY-THING**

Naruto isn't mine, duh. I have stopped deluding myself with that dream YEARS ago...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the marshes, far beyond the world's lowest point, even higher than Rhode Island, was a wonderous village, known throughout the world for it's abundance in tangerines, a sacred village, unseen by the human eye. A village filled with furry Unicorns, and cute, lil' duckies...

This village is the Konohagakure village. The village is full of all you could want. If you're bored, you could go in the Chunin exams, and see young children horribly killing each other. Just watch out for evil fox demons who would just love to tear out your soul and drink the fluids. Of course, I could go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on about it's lush, calm enviroment...

But who cares about that, that's just what the brochures say. In reality, Konohagakure is run by a Hokage, is full of assassin Shinobi, and is now on Demon Watch 24/7. Ok, don't hit the nameless back arrow, there is going to be a plot! So prepare yourself for a Valient tale:

"Is everyone here... you, sit down. KAKASHI! ARE YOU CHEWING GUM!" the Hokage, Tsunade called out. Kakashi muttered and hid the gum under his desk. "Okay, Kakashi, do you take Kurenai to be your almost lawfully wedded wife?" Tsunade asked. "I do." Kakashi said. "And do you, Kurenai, think that we should set up a Camping trip, for the Chunins?" Tsunade asked. "I do." Tsunade said. "Then it is settled! We take the Chunin's on a (insert your favorite number here) day camping trip!" there was an echo of applause from the fellow Shinobi, vibrating the crampt Meeting Hall. Asuma raised his hand. Kurenai nodded as if to say '_What is your question, Asuma_'. "Umm... Can we also invent all of our enemies?" Asuma asked. "Sure, why not." Anko, being one of the few people with common sense, called out, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT! They would probally KILL us!" There was a mutter of dissagreement from the crowd. "Anko, don't spoil our good time..." Kakashi said, sniffling. Anko just sat back down.

Now, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Snape, walked to the apartment building district, where they asked where they could find ANPU, and were told to follow the signs. They proceeded to throw Snape out the window of the car, and knocked on the door.

The odor of sweet lilac greeted them. The wall was a gentle pink color, and the floor was plushy, also gentle pink. Orochimaru's and Itachi's baby pictures were hanging on the walls. (not a pretty sight...) Orochimaru greeted them, brushing his hair with a hot pink comb. Orochimaru saw the Jonin, and began to back away. "What are you d-d-doing h-here?" Orochimaru stuttered. Itachi ran to his side.

Itachi was studded up in jewelry (as always) and looked over at the Jonin. "What d' you want?" he asked.

"We wanted to invite you to a (insert your favorite number here) day camping trip!" Kakashi said, eagerly. The villians stood their, considering the unusually friendly offer. Orochimau blushed and asked, "Will Sasuke be there?"

"Yeah, I guess." Asuma said, despite the high record of children who's parents put restraining orders against him for 'unspecified' causes. "WE'LL BE THERE!" Orochimaru said, with cheer and optimism in his voice.

"Yes, I have wanted to... 'see' my little brother for quite some time now..." Itachi murmured, with an obvious hint of evil-ness in his voice. The Shinobi either didn't notice, or didn't care, and they waved goodbye.

The shinobi had one place left to go, Naruto's apartment, where it seemed awkwardly convinient that every chunin was at the exact time they arrived. Kurenai tossed kakashi the invitation to the camping trip. Kakashi tied it to a rock so it would glide better, and threw the rock/invitation threw Naruto's window. Of course, the rock smashed threw the window, and nailed Sasuke in the head.

"Hey look, an invitation to a camping trip, we should all, like, totally go!" Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's screams of pain. "Naruto, Sasuke is bleeding all over my new shoes!" Kankuro whined. Everyone ignored him, and talked excitedly over the new trip.

"It does sound like fun!" Rock Lee chimed.

"Where is the site anyway?" Shino asked.

"Dosen't say, just says a bus will pick us up."

"Hey... um... Sasuke, I a- I mean, my sand is thirsty, could you spare some blood?" Gaara asked. Sasuke wasen't in the mood, or ability to argue. Gaara was enjoying his beverage, when he finished, everyone was pale-faced, except Kankuro and Temari, they were used to this. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Umm... Gaara, why did you come here anyways? You hate crowds." Sakura asked.

"Temari promised she would take me out for ice cream if I did." Gaara smiled and licked his lips.

"GASP! The buses come in four hours. We should all get packed!" Ino gasped. Everyone departed.

Everyone had two or three suitcases, except Sasuke, who brought twice the amount, half full of medical supplies (Sasuke always suffers worse in fanfictions, it's true!) and the other half for girly hair products. He loves his hair!

They all met up at the bus ramp, and talked to each other, when two dark, mysterious figures approached them. "ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, running towards his brother. "SASUKE!" Itachi roared and raced at him.

Everyone forsaw a battle coming, and shielded their eyes. The two Uchiha's embraced each other in a hug. "Hey Sasuke! You've gotten SO big!" Itachi said. "You too!"

"Umm... Sasuke, I thought you hated Itachi for killing your family." Naruto said, dumbfounded.

"I got over that YEARS ago! Brothers can't be seperated by such TRIVIAL things." Sasuke said, spitting on the word 'trivial'. Itachi smiled, showing off his silvery new grills at the students, and greeted them all. Everyone almost forgot about the other member.

"Umm... S-Sasuke. Do you... um... remember m-me?" Orochimaru blushed, in an almost perfect silloute of Hinata. "Huh! Yeah, 'course I do. You're... Orochimaru, right!" Sasuke said, providing a almost perfect silloute of Naruto.

The chunin (and a few genin) greeted with their murderer friends, when the Jonins pulled a bus up for them to pile up in. Everyone stuffed themselves in their seats. The bus was crampt, and Karasu had bad B.O. (What, puppets can't have B.O.? WHAT ARE YOU, RACIST!) The bus ride started smoothly, everyone chatted. They had to stop every five minutes so Gaara could go 'wee-wee' at the store, because Temari dared him to dring down a full 2-liter bottle of sprite before they left. (Have you ever drank a lot of sprite before, it's horrible! You spend like... a half of a day in the bathroom.shudder)

Well, soon people began complaining about Karasu's B.O., so Shkamaru offered him some of his speedstick, and the rest is a chain reaction:

1: Shikamaru drops the stick, Kiba was using improved hearing at the time

2: The horrible 'THUNK!' in Kiba's thousandfold better eardrum caused his ears to bleed.

3: Gaara gets thirsty eying Kiba's ears, and reaches for them.

4: Karasu freaks out because he's a puppet.

5: Gaara accidently thumped Sasuke on the back of the head, trying to reach for Kiba's ears.

6: Sasuke punches Gaara

7: Temari yells at him.

8: Ino tells her to shut up.

9: Poor Kiba is screaming, losing massive amounts of blood

10: Sakura sighs, and reads a book.

11: Orochimaru drinks a Sprite

Thus ends the chain reaction. Wasen't it great. (P.S.: There will be more chain reactions later in the series)

Another hour passed, and it started raining. Our super-duper ninja squad learned that the bus roof was full of holes. Everyone was extremely soaked, and the raining went on for quite a few hours.

Now we are about nine hours into the trip, and Gaara started his origional, 'Are we there yet's every few minutes. After about six more hours of bus ride, they arrived at camp. Everybody left the bus to see the camp.

The camp was huge. There was a huge dormitory larger than a football field.There was a hallway on the center, with a boys' side and a girls' side. There was also a common room for hanging out and stuff.

The Jonin dorms were connected to a cafeteria across a basketball field. There were three nature trails. The place smelled deeply of oak. By the time they got there however, it was pass 10:00, and everyone headed straight for the common room, where they all sat down. Well, everyone but Orochimaru, who went to bed early. He told Sasuke he needed his 'beauty rest'. The room was toasty, thanks to a heater.

"Well, what can we all do here? Besides trails and stuff?" Tenten asked. "Umm...hang-a-man?" Gaara suggested.

"Don't you mean 'h-" "No."

Everyone used the opportunity to back away from Gaara.

"I KNOW!" Kiba said, but paused, as if it was the most humungous idea in the world...

"Truth or Dare!" He said (Ha! Thought I'd make him say something about cheese or beef jerky, huh!)

"That was actually... a pretty good idea..." Shikamaru said, unable to hide his surprise.

"Kay, Sasuke first!" Sakura said, smiling evilly. Sasuke gulped and backed away, prepared to bolt towards the door.

"W-w-wait, I (gulp) never a-agreed to playing." He said.

"If you disagree, I will have to use sand coffin on you," Gaara said.

Sasuke considered, death or fangirls...

"So... truth or dare." Naruto said, having Hinata put a flashlight to his face to give him a scary story look.

Sasuke couldn't look sissy in front of his brother, BUT THE HORRIBLE FANGIRLS! But the Inner Sasuke told him, 'CHA! DO THE DARE!'

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be Sakura's inner ego?" Sasuke asked his brain, which to the Chunin, looked like he was talking to himself. He tried to boot the new inner self out, leading to slamming his head into the wall.

Seeing the strange reaction, Gaara meeped, 'Umm... You really don't have to play if you REALLY don't want too."

After twelve minutes of head slamming, the Inner Sasuke was dead! Unfortunately, Sasuke was half brain-dead, and murmured without realizing it, "Dare..."

Sakura, Ino, and the 4,578,289 fangirls out there smiled evilly. Sasuke realized what he said, and began to sweat. "I m-mean TRUTH! TRUTH!"

"Too late..." Ino said, doing a perfect silloute of Darth Vader. "JOIN US!" Sakura said, with a demonicly deep voice.

"WAIT! Sasuke, I will give you a choice, you either take a fangirl dare, or you could take mine." Itachi said, using his coat to hide the evil smile on his face.

"YOUR DARE! JUST SAVE ME!" Sasuke said, fighting away from Sakura and Ino, and the 4,578,289 fans. Itachi smiled even wider...

Gaara used his sand to pry Sakura, Ino, and the 4,578,289 fangirls away, so Itachi could whisper Sasuke his dare. Sasuke's eyes opened twice as wide as any human's eyes should, and his face went paler than the Vanilla Ice Cream scoop Gaara was happily licking (Temari couldn't take him out for Ice Cream due to the bus ride, but bought him one ata gas station).

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Sasuke shrieked in pure terror. "I TAKE THE FANGIRLS DARES!"

Itachi smiled, "Too late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp, what will it be, next person will be a truth for Hinata, give me ideas please!

Oh yah, couples:

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikNara

TenNeji

SasuRochimaru (In a JOKING way, Sasuke no love Orochimaru)


	2. 2: first day! W00t!

**THE UNTITLED NARUTO STORY-THING**

On the couples, I meant Shikamaru and Temari, I just mispelled it, which is wierd because I normally spell very good. You may have noticed the first half of chapter one was like Bobobo humor, but developed a plot in the second half, sorry, I wrote the first half when I was terrifyingly hyper, it will be somewhat serious for the rest of the story! I promise!

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto! LIVE WITH IT!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y-you can't be serious!" Sasuke stuttered.

"I can, and I am, little brother." Itachi couldn't hide his grin.

"What is the dare? Did I miss something?" Neji said.

"I didn't know you were here." Tenten said.

"Yeah, the evol author didn't give me a single line or mention in the last chapter, just because he hates me for being mean to Hinata dosen't mean he can ju-" A giant anvil fell on Neji's head. (MUAH! HEEHEEHEEHEEE! Author power pwnage!)

"Well, Sasuke, do the dare tommorrow, I'll hide in the bushes taping.

"This is an oak forest! There are no bus-"

"Shut up, if I say there are bushes, there are bushes!" Itachi yelled. Of course, me, the author, ALWAYS sides with Gaara, Itachi, and Hinata, bushes popped all over the campground.

"YOU IGNORANT KIDS! TIME TO GET SOME... SSSLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" Anko roared, wow, it's hard to imagine Anko roaring, it would be like Sasuke smiling, or Shino singing his ABC's.

Well, everyone went into their rooms, which were full of cobwebs, and were dark, which terrified poor Orochimaru, who couldn't bare too see so much disgusting dust.

Nobody slept well, AT ALL! There was a loud ringing in their ears, because Naruto stood up all night ringing bells in their ears. They all stood up almost all night, barely getting fourteen hours of sleep.

When the clock struck 7:41AM, everyone reported to the cafeteria for breakfast. They were serving Meatloaf Crunch, now with EXTRA gravy! Now only $9.99 a bowl! Available at all stores near YOU!

Team Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee were getting drinks. STOP READING! I think when a team is together, they need a TEAM NAME! Remember this:

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: Team Gorgonite

Gaara, Kankuro, Karasu, and Temari: Team Cookie Monster!

Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee: Team Jerry Springer

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata: Team Mickey

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Anko: Team Happypants

Orochimaru and Itachi: Team Boys are blue

Ino, Choiji, and Shikamaru: Team Naruto

Yes, remember these names!

Team Jerry Springer was at the drink aisle. Neji and Tenten got orange juice. (Getting the same drink is the first sign of a relationship!) Rock Lee got a brownish drink full of sugar. Rock Lee thought it was a kind of hot tea. The cafeteria had a three-chaired round tables. Team Naruto sat at the table by the food, so Chouji could get seconds, or thirds, or nothing.

"Eating is hard... Will you feed me?" Shikamaru asked a random person who walked by. They stared at him strangely. He sighed. "Breathing is hard..." With that, he held his breath and passed out.

"Why is our group called 'Team Naruto?' Is the author trying to confuse the readers?" Ino said, and did the classic, almost origional 'Hmph!' noise.

Ino, that was mean, I thought the names would help! Well, I'm better because I narrorate, I have no speach parenthesis. Moving on...

Team Happypants all took the far table, where they ate their meal silently, keeping their guard up, they heard what the Hokage was planning to do on this trip...

Team Cookie Monster also did well, Gaara only had to kill four people to get a cookie. Karasu was chatting with Temari, who was laughing at his jokes. (What! Puppets can't tell jokes! What are you, RACIST or somethin'?) While Kankuro sat, doing everything he could to be mentioned in his teams breakfeast paragraph.

Team Gorgonite was still getting food! BE PATIENT! SHUT UP AND WAIT FOR THEM TO ATLEAST SIT DOWN!

Things were well, until Chouji dropped a chip on the floor, the rest is a chain reaction (YAY!)

1. Hinata started screaming at him to pick up his $#$$#$ chip. No, she wasen't cursing, she just likes dollar sign and 'at' signs, so she started screaming her favorite keys! L0L!

2. Neji tells her to shut up.

3. Naruto hits Neji for being mean.

4. Gaara was to busy eating a cookie to notice anything.

5. Sasuke tells him to pay attention.

6. Kankuro yells at Sasuke, "YOU WANNA TUSSLE!"

7. They start to horribly maul each other, because that's what respected adults do.

8. Karasu freaks out cause he's a puppet.

9. Shikamaru started beating Chouji up for dropping a potato chip.

10. Sakura tries to pry Sasuke away from Kankuro.

11. Gaara uses his sand to pry Kankuro away, finally paying attention now that his beloved cookie was gone... )-":

12. Chouji gets tired of being screamed at, and stabs Shikamaru with his fork.

13. Shikamaru falls to the ground screaming, clutching his bleeding wound.

14. Everyone stops, and stares at the bleeding Shikamaru, then a Chouji.

15. "What?"

Alas, it is over. There will be another chain reaction next chappie, I almost promise!

Well, Shikamaru will be in the hospital until about ten o' clock tonight, so we won't hear about him till the end of the chapter. Sorry Shikamaru fans...

Well, they all left the cafeteria. Ino was keeping a safe distance from Chouji. So was Snape, who will take Shikamaru's place on Team Naruto.

Meanwhile, Itachi told Sasuke to do his dare. Itachi was there for proof he did it, and to tape it. "Good luck." he sniggered, making Sasuke wonder if he has changed his ways. However, he knew he had to do this quick. He saw Orochimaru humming, picking flowers and twiddling his hair around his finger. Sasuke approached him and-

It's a great time to move onto another team, don't you think so! Team Cookie Monster was hiking down a trail, playing Freeze Tag. Gaara has tagged Temari, and used the sand in the forest to make human-like creatures to find Kankuro and Karasu. Kankuro was using Karasu's blades to cut open a new path.

'_I'm not losing to Gaara! I WILL NOT BE FROZEN!' _Kankuro said to himself, ready for almost anything.

_'I can't lose cause I'm a puppet! Cha!' _Karasu thought, in equal determination.

As Kankuro turned the corner, he was face to face with his cookie eating assassin of a brother, Gaara. He used Karasu to stab him in the heart, which Gaara used his sand to block. "Hmph! Well, brother, we face at last. But know this... I WILL NOT BE FROZEN!" Kankuro screamed, jumping at Gaara.

**UNTITLED BATTLE SCENE #1: Gaara vs. Kankuro**

Gaara quickly swayed from Kankuros jumping kick. He used his sand to whack Kankuro, who used substitution jutsu. Gaara used his sand to summon all the dead bodies in the woods, and animated them. Yes, he can do that because Itach said so.

Kankuro smirked, and pushed the 'blow up all sand-animated bodies' button on Kankuro's remote control. The bodies all popped, leaving a mess.

"OH NO! I got carried to far! I made a m-mess!" Kankuro cried, and began cleaning. Gaara got on his knees and helped. Temari started to sweep, as they all sang

'Clean up, clean up,

everybody everywhere,

clean up, clean up,

everybody do your share!

Once the mess was gone, they went back into their intense battle. Gaara threw twenty sand shruikens at Kankuro, who was hit by five, he wiped the blood on Temari's shirt ("HEY!") and kept going. He sent Karasu hurling towards Gaara, and slit his arm, which Gaara decided putting sand in the wound would help. He started screaming. Kankuro smiled.

"I'm not done yet. You see, I pull the strings around HERE!" (I made that line for him, it rox yo' sox) Then Karasu wrapped around Gaara, and charged up his massive attack. Then he blew into Gaara's ear. He fell to the ground, screaming.

The battle was over, Gaara was down. "I will not be frozen today!" Kankuro said in triumph.

**SUPER DUPER NINJA BATTLE OVER!**

Team Jerry Springer was still eating breakfast, when I said everyone left breakfast. I lied! L0L!

"So, Lee, why are you still here?" Neji asked, who finished an hour ago, Tenten was dancing.

"Spend time eating breakfast you must." Rock Lee said, putting his drink to his lips.

"ROCK LEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neji screamed in fear.

"THAT'S COFFEE!" Tenten gasped.

They both stared at Lee, waiting for a reaction. He stood perfectly still for a moment... his eyes slowly tinted red... he began shaking violently.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Neji screamed, jumping in front of Tenten.

Then time stopped. Through Rock Lee's eyes, the world was on pause. And he felt... happy... not the drug abuse happy, but cheerful happy. He walked past Neji and Temari, and went to get more coffee, it tasted great. All Neji and Tenten saw was a faint whisp of green. Then Rock Lee drank down the whole pot...

Team Mickey and Team Gorgonite, well, Naruto and Sakura anyways... Were all sitting around the common room. Then something AMAZING HAPPENED!

"WOAH! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Naruto gasped.

"My outlook on life has changed!" Shino said.

"That was unbelievable!" Hinata yipped.

That was truly amazing! As an author, I can't believe what I have just witnessed...

Back to Sasuke and Itachi I guess... where was I...

"Erm...Orochimaru..." Sasuke said, hald in anger at Itachi,half at pity of himself.

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru blushed.

"W-will you... go out to dinner with me." Sasuke murmured.

"E-excuse me, I couldnt hear you. Sorry"

"WILL YOU GO OUT TO DINNER WITH ME?" Sasuke said plainly and loud.

Orochimaru suddenly grew so excited he fainted, but managed to say a yes before hitting the ground.

Itachi laughed loudly in the bushes, hiding his video camera in his dress/cloak.

Sasuke clenched his fist, and gave Itachi a pierce so sharp it could slice a man in half.

It was at this very time, Anko ran to Itachi and Sasuke, stepping on Oochimaru, and gave them a piece of paper.

'_GO TO THE CAFETERIA! NOW!_

_love, Kakashi._'

They both took off, leaving poor Orochimaru in the dust.

When they arrived, they saw the other teams arrived. The Jonin were on a stage in the cafeteria.

"We have something important to tell you..." Asuma said ominously.

Everyone was silent.

"WE GOIN' TA DI'NAY' WORLD!" Kakashi screamed.

"What?" Kankuro said.

"I said 'We goin' ta di'nay' world.'"

Everyone started cheering, except Snape, who had to leave because Shikamaru is healed.

"STFU! (Shut the fundraiser up) It's 6pm, we leave at 8pm. WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR! GO GET PACKED!" Gai said.

Everyone went to get packed, except Rock Lee, who will got to Disney World, just later, he's in the hospital, having caffiene sucked out of him through a tube.

'Oh fudge, now I have to date Orochimaru at Disney World... and kiss him before the night is over...'Sasuke grimaced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long... TUNST should be updated once a week!

I love taters!


	3. 3: Di' Nay World: episode 1

**THE UNTITLED NARUTO STORY-THING**

Kay, man, the copyright list is AWESOME!!! You just type the show, then who owns it. And of course, there is ALWAYS a witty comment, like,

Quote: I don't own Sonic, because if I did, I would be rich, and wouldn't need to write fanfictions'

Well, it's all a conspiracy, so take this you puppet-racist fudgeheads!!

Naruto copyrighted by Mishimoto

Disney World copyrighted by Walt Disney

Review and give me truth ideas for Hinata, or I'll make it something crappy like 'Do you like Naruto?' And you don't want that, do you?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ninjas were waiting in the camp parking lot for the bus.

"This is taking FO' EVAH!!" Shino whined.

"We have to wait too, ya' know!" Ino said.

"Are you challenging meh!!" Shino demanded, sending a few insects from his holy face. Nobody bowed for him, holy he is not. He's just holey, not holy.

You see, holy is a term often used in jokes. Holy often is mistook for holey, putting story understanding into jeperady, eventually, this horrible excuse for grammer will cause a story to be left unread. Just like this one!'

"Yes I am!!" Ino shrieked.

**UNTITLED NINJA BATTLE #2: INO YAMANAKA VS. SHINO AKIMICHI**

Shino sumoned thousands of insects, and sent them swarming at Ino. Ino smiled.

"ULTIMATE SUMMONING NO JUTSUUUUUUU!!!!" Ino summoned a fly swatter. She grasped it, and pushed her chakra to her hands.

The swungs, the flies recoiled into Shino. "Come out!!" he demanded. The bugs refused.

"ULTIMATE SUMMONING NO JUTSU!" Ino summoned a can of bugspray.

She sprayed Shino who fell to the ground screaming.

"OH MY DEAR GOD!!!! DARK MAGIC HAS BEEN BESTOWED UPON MY SOUL!!! LORD HELP ME!! I'M MELTING!! MELTIN I SAY!!! MEEEELLLTTTTIIIIINNNGGGGggggg..." with that, Shino hit the ground.

"That was quick..." Kiba sighed.

BATTLE OVER!! LIVE WIT' IT!!!

Team Mickey (lol, Disney humor) was trying to convince Shino he was not melting. With little avail. they gave up and started talking to Team Gorgonite.

Team Cookie Monster were sitting on the curb. Gaara was eating a cookie, which he got by trading his pants for it with Temari. So he gets to go to Disney World pantsless. But he didn't care, he gots a COOKIE!!!! Temari sighed, she was joking about the trade, now she has to pretend she dosen't know her pantsless, homicidal, assassin-of-a-brother. Kankuro and Karasu were playing slaps. (What? Puppets can't play slaps? What are you, RACIST!!) Kankuro's hands were bleeding, mainly because Karasu's hands were edged with razors. He did everything in his power not to let Gaara see his hands.

Tenten and Neji were dancing in the street, yes.

Team Naruto were talking with Team Happypants. Shikamaru was still afraid of Chouji, and went to talk to Temari and Gaara. Chouji didn't notice, and proceeded to eating another bag of chips. Kakashi and Kurenai were toe wrestling. Guy, Anko, and Asuma were keeping record:

KAKASHI KURENAI

2 39

Orochimaru was positively beaming, taking half-steps towards Sasuke, who would back away. Itachi was sniggering. Naruto and Sakura already heard the dare, and Naruto was chuckling. Sakura tried to hit Itachi for not making Sasuke do her dare, but I gave Itachi an 'Author preference' shield'. And I reminded Sakura, Ino, and the 4,578,289 fangirls this is a T-rated story. No, the rating won't change.

Then the bus pulled up, where Haku and Zabuza let them on. "Haku! Zabuza! Long time no see!!" Naruto said happily. Haku beamed back.

"It has certainly been a while, but I have good news! Zabuza and I are," he blushed and paused, "are getting married! We even found a state where it's legal!"

"That's...umm... great?" Naruto held back a grimace.

"Umm... Not to offend, but aren't you like, dead?" Sasuke asked. Haku slapped him. "WTQ WAS THAT FOR!!?"

"umm... plot twist?" Haku suggested.

Well, I like Haku, but I'm afraid I have to describe the bus ride. The bus had two people per row. Naruto and Hinata had a row. Itachi and Ino had a row. Karasu and Kankuro had a row. Temari and Shikamaru had a row. Poor Sasuke only had one seat left, beside Orochimaru.

Like the trip to the camp, it started well. Orochimaru kept trying to hold Sasuke's hand and point out the sights, while Itachi laughed. Sasuke was considering revalidating his death promise on his brother. Gaara was tapping Kankuro's shoulder from behind his seat, and when he turned his head, Gaara would look out the window and say "What?" Gaara did this repeatedly, until Kankuro yelled at him to stop. Gaara started crying, and Kankuro and Karasu tried to comfort him.

"Now look what you done!" Temari said, giving Kankuro daggers. The shrill cries were so loud Zabuza had to stop at a gas station so Kankuro could buy Gaara a cookie. Gaara forgave Kankuro, and started talking to Neji and Tenten in the row behind him.

Sakura, Ino, and Itachi had a conversation. Sasuke fell asleep, and Orichimaru took this time to repaint his finger nails. While Tenten turned to Neji.

"Neji, I'll give you five dollars and a quarter if you activate the cursed seal for a full sixty seconds!" Tenten dared.

"IT'S ON!" Neji had Hinata activate it. He started screaming, grasping his head to the point of bleeding. He began rolling on the floor crying and yelling. Hinata tried to stop the seal, but Neji swat her hand away.

"NO!! I NEED FIVE DOLLARS FOR A SOFT DRINK!!" he grunted, while the skin on his forehead went raw. After sixty seconds, Neji had a layer of dead skin on his forehead.

"Neji, I didn't think you would be stupid enough to do it, I was joking. I don't even have five dollars and a quarter." Neji cried for the rest of the trip. Of course, he was set on fire for swatting Hinata's hand away too.

Team Happypants was in the far back, playing poker. Right now Guy lost his car, all his money, his mailbox, half of the grass in his front yard, his pants, and a few clips of his hair. "Why do I always lose!?" He sobbed. The Jonin split up the belongings equally, poor Kakashi only wound up with his pants.

"STDU!! WERE GOING THROUGH THE MICKEY MOUSE GATE!!" Zabuza yelled. Everyone oohed and aawed at the Resorts, the McDonalds, and how neatly organized the bathroom soaps were. They took the monorail to the Disney Kingdom. They fit everyone in a monorail. Some people stared at them, considering Shino is still screaming he's melting. And Gaara and Guy were pantsless. Of course, they played a game of trust on the monorails. Someone hangs them out of the door by their feet, and the person has too trust their friend not to drop them. (Author's note: **DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS!!!**)

First was Naruto, who kept Hinata from falling. Then Orochimaru had Sasuke, who he didn't drop, though Sasuke wished he did. Then came Kiba and Ino... who Ino didn't let fall. Poor Tenten lost her grip on Neji, good thing they were above the worlds largest pillow factory.

Too bad itwas next to the glass and sharp objects warehouse, where Neji landed. Neji was going to have to swim to the castle, poor Neji. Lol!

Well, it's not like the super-duper ninja squad learns from their mistakes, and they continued playing. Nobody died though.

Well, after a while they entered the park. They all split up with their teams. Team Cookie Monster went into a shop to buy mickey hats. Kankuro had trouble finding a size that would fit him, leading Gaara to try and stretch the largest. He ripped it in half by accident, and the SWAT team tackled him. Temari took this time to leave her clueless brothers.

Sasuke grudged along beside Orochimaru to a fancy dinner place. He kept trying to hold his hand. Sasuke was going to kill his brother after this, but where to hide the body...

Orochimaru dragged Sasuke into club Mickey. A fancy restraunt, with assorted Disney charectors moving from table to table. Orochimaru was too deeply suffocated into Cloud 9 to notice, but Sasuke saw that Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Tenten were there too. Temari and Shikamaru were at one table, while Tenten and Neji were at another.

"So, how do you think Sasuke is doing?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Karasu were all together.

"Who's Sasuke again?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!! NARUTO!! THERE IS NO NEED FOR SUCH LANGUAGE IN A T-RATED STORY!!! QUIT CURSING!!! I M-" Kiba spazzed on.

"-but I just sai-"

"QUIT CUSSING!!! GRAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kiba took out a kunai and started stabbing Naruto repeatedly.

"I'm a puppet." Karasu laughed.

Well, that was a good random conversation. There are quite a lot of these... I wish I had flash, it would be fun to animate this story, I would call it: **THE UNTITLED NARUTO MOVIE THING.** Good idea, no?

Team Happypants were at the Mickkey Mousse club. (mousse, lol!) Hard to imagine Mickey creating a bar. I could hear Mickey screaming 'I C- (hic) COULD QUIT ANY-(hic)EN' TIME I WANT!!' and getting in a bar fight. Kakashi and Gai were having a drinking contest.

"M-must get one m-(hic) more win!!" Kakashi murmured, on his ninth glass of some VERY strong vodka.

"M-must make L-(hic)Lee p-proud!!" Gai hiccuped going for another glass.

After about thirty minutes, Gai, sadly, passed out first, on his twenty-second glass. Kakashi made it to twenty-three. Poor Asuma and Anko had to drag them into the parking lot until they wake up. Where is Kurenai... _nobody know... nobody cares... I wait until you fall asleep, then I come and eat your feet..._

Well, Gaara and Kankuro managed to escape the Mickey Mouse Empire's SWAT team, and hid in the bathroom.

"SWEET!! Someone left there pants in here!!" Gaara said, putting them on, they were a few sizes too small, by few I mean a few hundreds.

Sasuke ordered a thing of ribs, while Orochimaru ordered a small salad. Sasuke was trying to be as messy as possible, thinking Orochimaru would be disgusted and leave. Orochimaru thought it was cute.

'Crapper-Snappers...' our super-duper Uchiha man thought.

Tenten and Neji left the restraunt, and put the bill on Rock Lee's credit card. Lee should be back in Di'nay World! part two, don't worry Lee fans.

Temari was having fun, but too make this story overly dramatic, she like another man, but how could she tell Shikamaru (bum! Bum! BUUUUMMM!!!)

Temari got Shikamaru on a balcony, and turned her head to the sights. Shikamaru saw something was wrong, and took a half-step forward, awaiting a responce. Temari sighed and turned her head.

"Shikamaru, there's something I have to tell you...I- well, I... (sigh) I like another man..." She said, getting it off her chest.

"W-what?" Shikamaru stuttered.

"Well... it's not really a man, b-"

"Are you saying you're a _les-" _

"NO! I meant Karasu, you idiot!!" Temari said.

Shikamaru stood, shocked at what she said. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried again.

"Whatever, see ya." He said, and turned to walk off.

"WHAT! You mean you're not going to buy a small house in the country, have an excessive amount of cats, and watch over-dramatic soap operas's every day, wishing you were lucky in relationship?" Temari said, bewildered.

"Nah! Who cares, but I do like cats, they so fluffy-wuffy." Shikamaru said, and walked away.

Temari shrugged and ran off to find Karasu.

Well, Gaara and Kankuro ran off to find Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba (Karasu got bored and walked off what, puppets can't get bored, what are you, RACIST!?) Gaara ran smack into Hinata, the rest is a chapterly chain reaction:

1. As a reflex, Hinata activates Byakugan, and slams her palm into Gaara's stomach.

2. Gaara fell to the ground, coughing up blood, when the button on his pant shot into Naruto's mouth.

3. Naruto started gagging, while Hinata quit apologizing to Gaara to give Naruto CPR.

4. After breaking a few ribs, Naruto coughed up the button, along with his liver, an I-pod, a Mickey mouse hat, a-

5. Kankuro saw the Mickey Mouse hat, and quickly put it on, it fit.

6. Kankuro smiled, knowing his life was complete. Good thing Naruto's stomach acids helped stretch his hat to fit Kankuro's large head.

7. Sakura was trying to help Gaara up, who was still coughing up massive amounts of blood.

8. Kiba got mad at Gaara for getting blood on his new shoes, and kicked Gaara, HARD, who fell to the ground once again.

9. Hinata asked Kiba why Gaara may be suffering worse in this chain reaction.

10. An anvil fell from the sky and landed on Naruto's head.

REACTION END, YES!

Well, Sasuke and Orochimaru finished their meal, and Sasuke knew he had to finish the dare now.

'_How do I kiss Orochimaru, without him thinking I want to start a R-relationship'_ thought Sasuke as he stuttered.

"Umm... Orochimaru, you have a piece of food on your face." Sasuke said, Orochimaru began to shriek, and pulled out his purse for a baby wipe, when Sasuke stopped him.

"Let me." With that, Sasuke bit his face, pretty hard. Orochimaru was in pain, so Sasuke ran off at that time.

'_It was close enough to a kiss.' _Sasuke thought, running, glad to be gone. Itachi almost passed out due to laughter, but then got a first aid kit for Orochimaru, who kept repeating, "Sasuke kissed me. Sasuke kis-" Over and over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was fun, sorta. Next chapter:

Hinata's truth (IDEAS PLEEZ!!)

Temari asks Karasu out

Somebody DIES!! And is never heard of again!

Naruto says "BELIEVE IT!!!"

Woot! Chappie done, dance time!


	4. 4: Di'nay world:Part 2, its baaack

**THE UNDESIRED RETURN OF THE UNTITLED NARUTO STORY THING---  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess who's back... back... back... back again-gin-gin, YO MOMMA.

Sigh... I felt like adding on to this wonderful plot, if nobody reads it, I don't care, I'm havin' fun on a new drug called pointless fanfiction... yeah... sigh ... ... ... ... umm ... ... ... ... ... ;-( ... twitch ... ... ... cough cough ... ... ... ... ... whatever...

Naruto copyrighted by Kishimoto

Whatever else I throw in belongs to whoever

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sighhhhhh... Gaara, do you remember what happened last chapter?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"No, why should I remember, I'm the sugar-high kid remember, the cookie man, Regis fanman, Donald Trumpsenegger, Super-homey, the G-dawg." Gaara said, stealing a cookie from a guy walking down the Magic Kingdoms main plaza.

Well I'm at a lack of memory of the past too, all I remember from past chapters is a game of freezetag too the death, some overdone insult to Orochimaru's questionable sexuality, Kankuro having a large head, Chouji being unusually violent, Snape showing up at random times, and a great couple of TemArasu. Well, I could just read the last chapter, but I am ashamed at its occasional immaturity to the point of being past random humor unto sheer obnoxiousness, so therefore, just grasoing the basic plotlines, I will write this new chapter with a new start, the author said.

"BUZZAH!!!" Shino yelled into the night as the inevidable climax of this story takes a new turn.

Okay, here we go.

Team Gorgonite and Cookie Monster were at the line for Space Mountain, and are still there, Team Happypants are still at Club Mickey, too intoxicated to see the bullet shots whiz by their faces (That Donald had a bit too much to drink, yep...)

Team Naruto and Team Boys are blue are hanging out at the picture booths in front of the shimmering castle, with a very shaken Orochimaru.

Team Mickey was seperated around the park, and Team Jerry Springer was at the food court in Futureland. Karasu and Temari were at a romantic dinner in Cartoonland... yah...

"Man, I told you we should've gotten Fastpasses..." Sasuke grumbled, having gotten over his less-than-amusing date minutes before.

"Shut up, there's only an estimated time of twenty-three minutes left." Sakura said back.

"I'm MISSING Will and Grace right now because of you b--tards!!" Kankuro yelled, he was in a bad mood, he couldn't find Karasu, and his hat ripped.

After twenty-FOUR minutes they arrived to the ride.

"Please board now." the operator said.

"NO! I have a BONE to pick with YOU!!" Gaara grumbled in fury, lifting the gur by the collar of his shirt, "YOU said there was twenty-three minutes left until we board, but WHAT does that clock say!! IT'S BEEN TWENTY-FOUR GOD-FORSAKEN MINUTES!!! YOU WILL DIE!!! ARRRRRGGHHHHHH!!!" Gaara freaked out and crushed the mans liver.

The intercom blared, "Clean up on Space Mountain Entrance, and making sure too step on the ninety-two percent dead guys body, they got on the ride.

"What a jerk that guy was..." Naruto said to Sasuke and Sakura, pointing hastily to the ninety-two percent dead guy.

Meanwhile Karasu and Temari were having freshly cooked Lasagna at the Dinner over a graceful moonlight.

Meanwhile, meanwhile, Team Jerry Springer was at the food court when they saw a poster fo' FREE KAREOKE!! They ripped the poster off the wall in excitement.

"ANY SONG YOU WANT!!!" Rock Lee chimed.

"Grand Prize is a FREE NYALA ANTELOPE!!!" Tenten screamed with enthusiasm.

"I ALWAYS WANTED A FREE NYALA ANTELOPE!!" Rock Lee squeeled.

For you horrible people that don't understand the greatness of a Nyala Antelope, let me explain:

-The Nyala (_Tragelaphus angasii_) is a South African Antelope. The male stands up to 3.5 feet (110 cm), the female is up to 3 feet tall. The male has loosely spiraled horns and a long fringe on throat and underparts, the female has no horns and no noticeable fringe. The male is dark brown, white on the face and neck, and vertical white stripes on the body. The female is reddish brown with clear striping. Nyalas live alone or in small groups in forests.

"MAYBE THE AUTHOR WON'T FIND ME THERE!!" Neji said as he had a steamroller roll across his foot.

"We should tell the others, with the excitement and the singing." Bill Cosby said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Neji asked, as a swarm of wasps attacked his head.

AUTHOR NOTE TO MEAN HINATA-HATING DEMON CHILD: Bill Cosby is a member of your team now, be grateful, but this is not for Neji, but for Tenten, not Neji, Tenten, not Neji.

"Oh... ok."

"Well let's get going, with the walking, and the stepping." Bill Cosby said as he took off, with the rest of Team Jerry Springer being dragged by his field of awesomeness.

Meanwhile, Kiba walked by the same are, with a McGreasy in hand, took a bite (A line of grease dribbled down his chin), and walked off.

Meanwhile, Meanwhile, Team Naruto was very depressed, Shikamaru is back, and Snape had to leave.

"This sucks, Team Jerry Springer has Bill Cosby, and Team Happypants has constant Disney references, we need a team celebrity too..." Ino whined.

So you have wished it,so it shall be.

"Oh my god, it's Aaron Carter!!!" Shikamaru screamed.

"YOUUUUU!!! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!" Chouji roared and rushed at him.

**UNTITLED BATTLE SCENE #3: Chouji Akimichi Vs. Aaron Carter**

Chouji rushed at Aaron, Uzi in one hand and a grenade in the other. He shot three rounds, but Aaron deflected it with with one of his eight year old fangirls.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!!! ARRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" Aaron screamed as an aura of light shimmered around him in a poof of smoke that fogged the whole Earth.

"N-NO, He summoned hi- his- his BOYBAND!!!" Chouji screamed in fear.

Then they began playing their horrible music, and the played, and they played, and they played... Blood spurted from everyone within a two and three quarter mile radious. Chouji fell to the ground in a motionless heap.

**Fight Scene over.**

"CHOUJI IS VICTORIOUS!!!" Chouji yelled in triumph over Aaron's beaten body.

"But Aaron jus- you wer-... never mind..." Ino said as they walked off.

Team Boysareblue did something amazing until...

"NO!! This is the part of the chapter where someone dies and is never seen again, I hope it isn't violent!" Orochimaru shrieked.

"Leaz I know ee' ain't me, fo' sho'." Itachi said with a smile, flashing his blindingly bright grillz.

"NO!!! DON'T DIE -"

Bum-bump... bum-bump... bum-bump... It is over...

Mr. Anty Mc Antant has died... of Pneumoconiosis while digging and underground tunnel.

Everyone stopped in remembrence of Mr. Anty Mc Antant, he was a great ant, who lived a great life. Everyone will miss his lovely presence. Let's take a moment to remember his family and five thousand brothers and sisters, the pain they are going through...

**Mr. Anty Mc Antant (**_1998-2007_**)  
**_ A Great Ant with a great cause..._

"If only I spent more time with him.." Orochimaru wept.

Even Itachi had tears in his eyes, and took off his pimp hat in his honor, holding it against his chest.

Author Note: I'm sorry for the interruption, and I'm sorry for anyone suffering through the depression over the loss of Mr. Anty Mc Antant, God bless you, and if necessary, E-mail me and I can talk with you about Mr. Anty Mc Antant. Thank you for making his life better. Sincerely, Shadowtails

sniff Now to Team Jerry Springer... As Bill Cosby ran with his team they ran smack into Team Gorgonite and Team Cookie Monster, and the rest is (yet another) Chain Reaction:

1. Bill slammed into Hinata, who was walking by, ('With the whamming and the bleeding, and the hurting, etc.)

2. Kankuro jumped back and hit a pole

3. The pole tipped over and toppled onto Neji, crushing him.

4. Hinata tried to hold back laughter, but couldn't

5. She laughed so har, Sasuke coughed up his spleen

6. Spleen juice got ALL over Sakura's new shoes

7. Naruto yelled at Sasuke for coughing up his organs in the wrong places.

8. Naruto and Sakura beat Sasuke an inch of his life

9. Tenten just kinda stood there, like WTQ, mate.

And that's about it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

------------------------------------------------

Well this is the Ressurection of TUNST, to everyone's dismay, Hinata's truth is coming soon to a theater near you, to whoever read, S-U-G-G-E-S-T-I-O-N-S P-L-E-A-S-E!!!!!!!!!


	5. 5: Di'nay world: Climax

The Untitled Naruto Story Thing

--------------------------------------------------------

For this chapter, I would like to thank Adam Sandler, Oprah Winfrey, Bill Cosby, Cory for Bill Cosby ideas, Double D from the Ed trio, Wisconsin, yo momma, and the audience for refusing to read.

Squee Bch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where was I, oh yah.

Team Jerry Springer was dashing through the park like a speeding bullet into Club Mickey, where they ran into an intoxicated Team Happypants, Rock Lee saw that bullets were exchanging through the bar, aparently George Clooney and Donald Duck decided to settle their differences once and for all.

Kakashi was the only non-passed out one, who was onstage (bullets whizzing by his head), and singing 'I feel like a Woman' with his own little dance. Bill Cosby was shot twent-three times, but the bullets simply reflected from his awesomeness.

Bill Cosby grew tired of the loud banging, so he raised his hand, and George Clooney and Donald Duck exploded in a magnificent blast of smoke. It was then that one of the Mickey Swat team members jumped at Bill Cosby. Bill's hand began to glow blue, and he whizzed toward the member, and thrust his arm straight through his chest.

"RAZZLE-FRAZZLE!!!!!" Bill Cosby yelled in power and he busted through the guy.

"Oh yah, Kakashi, wanna do Kareoke?" Rock Lee asked.

"Oh yah, Rock Lee, wanna do 'You DIE!!!" Kakashi said as he rushed towards Rock Lee for the kill.

**UNTITLED BATTLE SCENE #WHO CARES:**

Kakashi charged up five dopplegangers to hold Rocky Balboa, I Mean Rock Lee down. Lee kicked them away, and then Kakash punched him in slow motion.

The Matrix is one of Rock Lees two weakness, and he fell to the ground, coughing up blood in Turok style.

Then Kakashi charged his lightning blade and dashed toward the mean green fighting machine.

It was at the moment before death, that Rock Lee's life flashed before his mind. It was then Lee realized his death was for the best.

But then the author threw Neji into the blast, saving Lee. Neji had the hand bust through his rib cage. It was a lil bit messy, to say the least.

"Dammit Neji! You got blood on my jacket!!" Tenten yelled in disgust, and punched him across the face and got into a stabbing frenzy.

"Oh look, Anko and Asuma woke up, with the not sleeping and the wakeness and the hangover." Bill Cosby pointed out, wiping the blood from his hand.

"Yo dawgs, wats goin' down here?" Itachi said, walking in, and looking at the carnage around him. Orochimaru was there to, shuddering at the violent scene, and trying to get closer to Itachi.

"It's all cool." Tenten said, still stabbing Neji.

"Oh, speaking of which, we got new members for our team, meet Deidara, and Tommy." Itachi said, introducing his team.

"It's TOBI!" the masked man said.

"OMG IT'S ZORRO!!" Rock Lee yelled, shielding his eyes.

"Will everyone chill out... gawd..." Deidara whined, taking a seat on a dead body.

"HOW CAN YOU CHILL AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!" Deidara's left hand yelled.

"STOP!! DON'T LET THEM HEAR YOU!!! I CAN'T GO BACK IN THE DARK!!!" Deidara's right hand stammered.

"Calm down... geez Righty, take a chill pill, and Lefty, calm down..."

"I AM CALM!!!"

"CAN YOU SEE THESE MENTAL SCARS!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

"..." Tenten said, enjoying having so much screen time.

"Where's Kisame and the rest of Organzation XIII?" Bill Cosby asked.

"Kisame eez stuck in da fish bowl, but the rest of the team eez een my HEART!!!" Itachi said, spinning his diamond encrusted cane.

It was now that everyone forgot about the Kareoke competition cuz nobody cared. Yeah...

And now a word from our sponsors.

"Have you died recently from having a hand stabbed through your chest in a bloody mess, just to determine what gender you are, well you're not alone, take the 'Haku's Therapy Class' and feel like your old self again!"

"I know how you feel, with the whole dying part. But we can help." Haku said, smiling at the camera.

Zabuza comes on screen in a business suit and points to some slides from a powerpoint slideshow.

"As you can see, we have a low cost of only $29.99, (thirteen payments of it, heh heh) and we guarantee excellent results, now back to the manlady."

"Thank you Hammer, well buy today! que music."

'_If your feeling depressed, _

_needing a little rest, _

_Haku''s therapy center will Seeeerve'_

Now back to the feature presentation.

Team Gorgonite and Cookie Monster just got off space mountain again (they rerode it) and they ran into Hinata.

"OH MY GOD!! OFFICER I SWE- o-oh, it's you guys." Hinata said, panting with fear.

"Ok." Naruto said.

This is a rare time where the author will send his fan charector down form the land of milk and honey to give information.

Shadowtails walked up.

"WHATTHEHELLATALKINGFOX!!??" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're a Sonic fancharector, but I'm not her fo' long. Just to tell you that it's not Hinata's turn for Truth o' Dare, sorry, it's actually... (umm...) Sasuke's." Shadowtails said.

"But I just went, with the Orochimaru date thing years ago."

"That was like, ten minutes ago." Naruto said.

"Well... I just had a Deidara truth idea, but that's a bit inapropriate for a T story, but it's FUNNEH!!! Er... It's Tabi's turn, yah." Shadowtails said as he dissapeared in a **RED **puff of smoke.

"IT'S TOBI!!!" Tobi yelled after him.

"Oh, BillCosbyRockLeeTentenOrochimaruItachiDeidaraTobiandFagman are all here." Naruto said.

"Ha, who's fa- ... oh..." Neji said in self-pity.

"We shouldn't be here man, THEY can be ANYWHERE!!! I CAN'T HANDLE THE SUSPENSE!!!" deidara's right hand spazzed on, drooling a slight bit.

"Is that.. Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"You know em'?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah! He's my boyfriend!"

"...What!?" Sasuke asked.

"WTF!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see the reaction that would get, carry on." Sakura said, "though Lefty is pretty hot."

"You know it." Lefty said.

"... Lefty, like, kinda has mood swings... somethin' to do with him not taking his medication..." Deidara said, smoking something.

"Is that...pot?" Itachi questioned.

"NO!! It's me LEGAL medication... butt out..." Deidara said, taking another puff, with the smoke coming out of Leftys.

"Eww..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, about thirty-three miles away, the Straw-hatted crew landed at the Disney Castle, opening every possibility to a crossover, then they were arrested for pirating DVDs. Sucks for them, ay?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, to sum up what happened, all teams came together around Disneys closing time.

Naruto began, this time making Deidara hold the flashlight under his face.

"Bleagh!! IT TASTES HORRIBLE!!!" Lefty gagged.

"I HATE YOU ALL!!! I'm goin' ta comit suicide wihile singing Linkin' Park, kay?" Sasuke asked, walking off.

"Wait!! I want to come with you!" Orochimaru pleaded, and Itachi and Sakura walked past him.

"Oh COME ON! Everyone leaves at TOBI's turn, chauvinistic boostards." Tobi whined.

"Actually, we gotta go to." Team Mickey and Cookie Monster said. Hinata and Kiba left too, Neji was pummeled by a hard biscotti.

"Well, Moby, truth or dare." Naruto sighed, not caring.

"Truth."

"... sigh, ... what's behind your mask?" Naruto asked, and everyone else walked away.

"Well, I'm actually a- WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE GOING!? GUYS! GUUUYYSS!! THE PARK IS SHUTTING DOWN, THEY ARE LOCKING THE GATES!! GUYSSSS!!!! OH MY GOD!!! IT'S THE FLESH EATING VOULCHERS!!! AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

And thus marked thou end of Taki.

Meanwhile, Karasu and Temari were sitting at the edge of the castle, watching the night sky, Karasu sighed. He was upset, that no matter how hard he tried, he could never be... a real boy.

And it was then that the author ran out of ideas and decided to end this chapter. Screw you Hardees, screw you...


End file.
